Hana Tōnai
Hana Tōnai (塔内 花 Tōnai Hana, lit. "A Blossom in the Tower") is a Mage from the Siren Feather Guild and its team Sky is the Limit. Appearance Hana is a young girl with a thin body and small breasts. She has big, light brown eyes and black hair kept by a big, red ribbon with white details and two braids falling in the front, locked by two red bands. She wears a red and white outift that strongly resembles that of a traditional shrine maiden. She has detached white sleeves that reveal her sholders. On her neck, she wears a yellow neckerchief. She is seen carrying a gohei, which is a traditional long rod used in Shinto shrines. All her outfit and look make her resemble a shrine maiden, with a traditional oriental look, making a big contrast with her fellow mates' styles. Her Guild stamp is located on her right shoulder, which is revealed because of her detached sleeves. Its color is red. Personality Hana is a soft-spoken, caring young girl, with a constant smile on her face. She is extremely affectionate to her friends and also very worried by them. She is portrayed as a shy person, with an eager to make friends and to cleanse the world from all pain. While she is very nice and sweet, this trait of hers can lead her to being very impulsive, emotionally vulnerable, and naïve. Though normally kind, her rare bouts of anger can appear rather menacing, such as her outrage at the enemy after having seemingly "killed" her teammates and close friends. Her anger, rage and will of fighting against the enemy reveal a darker side from Hana that is unlikely to show up. In this state, her desire of protecting makes her a scary combatant, as she showed to be somewhat sadistic and bloodthirsty towards the opponent. Not only she turns scary, as her combat skills seemingly increase too, unleashing great amounts of magic power. Magic and Abilities Magic HanaCircle.jpg|Magic Circle HanaLight.jpg|The Light HanaDark.jpg|The Dark HanaFirey.jpg|The Firey HanaWatery.jpg|The Watery HanaWindy.jpg|The Windy HanaEarthy.jpg|The Earthy Card Magic (魔法の札 (マジックカード) Majikku Kādo): Card Magic is, by far, one of the most versatile types of magic. It is a Holder-type Magic, where the cards used to perform magic can also be used as projectiles, communication, tracking and making fortune predictions. It can be used to summon pictures from the cards, trap opponents into different dimensions or even combining them to create stronger and different effects. Hana has showed to have unique cards, only found in certain stores or lost throughout the world. She uses her cards especially to summon spirits, similarly to Celestial Spirits Mages. Each spirit has a personality of its own, but they seem not to talk. As regular cards, Hana can also use her Cards to attack the enemy as projectiles or explosives. She can detonate cards or use the card's sharp edges to cut through the enemy. *'The Light' (光 Hikari): One of the two main cards of Hana's collection. The Light is the twin sister of The Dark, both associated with different techniques. Her main ability is that of controlling light, as well as turning night into day and Darkness into Light. *'The Dark' (闇 Yami): The second of the two main cards of Hana's collection. The Dark is associated with the reverse techniques of her twin sister, The Light. Her main ability is to control darkness, shadows and turning day into night and Light into Darkness. :The Elemental Cards (要素の札 Yōso no Fuda): The Elemental Cards are the only cards in possession of Hana, alongside the cards that are under each element, that can be combined. The incantation must be "Element", "Reverse name" and "Name". :*'The Firey' (火 Hi): The Firey is the first of the Elemental Cards possessed by Hana. The Firey is portrayed like an angel-like teenager covered with flames and with big phoenix-like wings. The Firey has the power to control or summon fire. It is no more powerful than the other elemental cards but is warned to be used with care. :*'The Watery' (水 Mizu): The Watery is the second of Hana's collection of Elemental Cards. The Watery resembles a blue mermaid with webbed fingers and large ears that appear to be a cross between webbed flippers and pointed elf ears. It has no legs but instead rides on a column of water that resembles a tail. Watery can also dissolve itself into any body of water, becoming indistinguishable from its surroundings.. The Watery is able to control water and create whirlpools and tidal waves. :*'The Windy' (風 Kaze): The Windy is the third card in the collection of Elemental Cards from Hana. The Windy's appearance is that of a yellow-colored fairy-like woman with blonde hair. She has green wings protruding from her forehead and yellow wings coming out of her shoulders. She usually appears surrounded by waves of solid yellow wind. The Windy's main ability is to create strong winds. These winds can be used to blow away objects or bind creatures. :*'The Earthy' (地 Ji): The Earthy is the fourth and last of the Elemental Cards possessed by Hana. Unlike the other cards, The Earthy's card appearance is completely different that its humanoid form. In the card, she wears a cape and has a tuft of green on her forehead and her hair is in two swirls. As a humanoid, it resembles a giant dragon pile of earth and rock. The Earthy's main magic ability is to create considerable destruction by causing earthquakes and various other geological disturbances. :Card Magic Spells: Unlike most Card Magic users, in order to perform Card Magic, Hana uses her gohei too. She throws her card into the groud, summoning her Magic Circle at the same time. She then hits the card with her gohei. After that, she points her gohei to the enemy, releasing the spell from her rod and not from her cards. :*'Jug of the Lightning God '(雷神の水差し Raijin no Mizusashi): By combining "The Watery", "Reverse Pit" and "Thunder", Hana can create a very big wave of water that is then strengthened with a lighning bold, as water is a great conductor of electricity. :*'Fireball of the Raven Dance '(烏舞の火球 Karasu-mai no Kakyū): With the combination of the cards "The Firey", "Reverse Waltz" and "Cemetery", Hana can generate a giant fireball that has great destructive power, shaped like a big crow. The flames are black. :*'Folding Fan of the Yellow Winds' (黄風の扇子 Ki-fū no Sensu): Hana utilizes the cards "The Windy", "Reverse Mountain" and "Folding Fan" at the same time to create a devastating gust of wind that can cut through wood and damage steel. It was able of destroying an entire forests, only leaving the tree stumps. Abilities Master Bōjutsu Specialist: She is highly proficient in the use of techniques similar in use to that of a bō to take advantage of her gohei's versatility. Bōjutsu is a skill that implies one to master the twirling movement at extremely high speeds of a bō. The hits landed on the enemy are not felt by the weapon or user, as, according to the phylosophy that a bō is an "extension of one's limbs". Equipment 'Kawakami '(川神 God of Rivers): A gohei ''made out of rosewood, decorated with the traditional two [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shide_%28Shinto%29 ''shide] (zigzag paper streamers). It's not only used as a staff, as it is the object responsible for the summoning of the magic spells from her Card Magic.